Burning Time
by FriedSoupy
Summary: [AU/ROMCOM]The God of Flame Natsu descended from his throne to lift up the spirits of a lonely girl who happened to be his lover from when she was still the Celestial Princess. The twist is- this former Celestial Princess was reincarnated into a mortal human and didn't have the memories from her past life. Will she be welcoming to the charming God of Flame?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Time

[AU/ROMCOM/DRAMA] Just like a rapidly falling Sakura petal, Natsu descended from the throne of the almighty God of Flame- to lift up the spirits of a seemingly lonely girl who happened to be his lover from when she was still the Celestial Princess. The twist is... this former Celestial Princess was reincarnated into a mortal human and didn't have the memories from her past life. However for Natsu, wether the girl remembers him or not, she's still his girl and will do anything to make her happy. [Friedsoupy Fairy Tail NaLu Fanfic!]

Disclaimer: Friedsoupy only borrows the characters from Mashima-sensei's manga/anime 'Fairy Tail'. Thus, she doesn't own anything other than her life and this fanfiction story. (/ ^ v ^)/~

I

A king-sized bed, an enormous shelf of books and a study table- was all that had been left in Lucy's luxurious fifty-meter wide bedroom. Last week, she got rid of all the 'useless' stuff in her room for a change of scenery.

Eighteen years. How was that she did not even think of customizing her bedroom up until now when she had been sitting around there almost everyday for eighteen years?

A sigh escaped Lucy's chest as she stood at the center of the bedroom with her hands on her waists. Now that her room looked empty, she felt more lonely than ever. In her eyes, it looked like a desert without sand.

"..." she raised her lips bitterly. With another sigh, she dropped her hands and headed towards her bed.

It was only nine in the morning. In other words, at such time of the day, she had nothing to do.

Lucy had completed her advanced studies last year, read all the books the people in her country had written, learned how a proper lady should act and tried every activity which earned her father's permit- and so running out of things to do.

"Should I try gardening?" she muttered to herself. She didn't liked working in fields but it could save her from boredom.

Turning around, Lucy slowly strode towards the door. It took her full ten minutes to reach it. Silently complaining about how far she should walk to reach the door every time, she suddenly remembered her father telling her that her room was purposely designed that way so that she could do whatever she desired IN THERE.

She paused. When she was ten, she begged her father to let her fish in the pond she saw just below her balcony. Next day, a fish pond with gold fishes was constructed inside her bedroom. The same thing happened when she wanted to go to a popular library outside the capital city- her father made her a library instead of letting her out to see one.

If she said she wanted to make a garden, a field will surely appear in her bedroom when she wake up the next day.

It took her another ten minutes to go back to her bed. With a shrug she said, "at least I'm burning time like this."

"Who's burning what?"

Lucy raised a brow. Who dared to eavesdrop on her? Perhaps an assassin?

Assassins were like weekly news to her.

She took out a sword from under her bed.

The strange voice came from above- from the ceiling?

"Lucy Heartfilia~"

"What the..." Lucy could only look up and down then left and right. The voice echoed through the whole room unnaturally, it was loud and unsettling. "Who's there?"

"Up here. Outside."

She slowly walked out to her balcony with her sword. Should the enemy corner her, she'd just jump down to the pond below the balcony- which was actually a hundred meters down.

However there was none. She could only hear a loud buzzing sound coming from the sky. While she waited for the enemy to attack, the sound grew loud and louder.

"Well, so much for pond swimming," Lucy told herself. It seemed to her that she was hearing things.

Did a spy enter the kitchen and successfully drugged her breakfast thinking that she'd unknowingly jump down her balcony and die from the height? It happened twice in the past.

Whoever that spy was, it wasn't his lucky day.

She placed her sword on the glass table next to her, sighed and ignored the loud buzzing that sounded like a falling heavy object.

"Then let's go swimming!"

This startled the bored young lady. She guessed that her drugged breakfast was taking effect.

"Hey, hey!"

Starting to feel annoyed, Lucy decided to go back in her bedroom. However right before she could touch the glass doors that was splitting her balcony and bedroom, she saw a figure at the corner of her eye.

It was a person falling from the sky.

Dumbfounded, she watched the figure fall closer at her direction.

"Do you see me now?"

"Oh my gosh, you're falling!" Lucy reflexively replied. She raised her head to closely observe the strange phenomena.

This person, who was currently falling from the sky at the same time magically conversing with Lucy at such distance, had a vibrant salmon hair, wearing a black steel armor and a maroon cape.

"You seem bored, will you fly with me?"

Lucy forced herself to suppress a smile. "You're not flying, you're falling!"

"What's the difference?"

As the armored man was falling closer to Lucy's balcony, it seemed that he was breaking the law of physics- slowing down to have a gentle landing.

When his feet touched the balcony that wasn't welcome to anyone other than her father, Lucy took the handle of her sword. "Who... What are you? Where did you come from? Are you an assassin? Who sent you?"

"Fly with me!" was all he answered. In a poof he took Lucy's hand and jumped down to the direction of the favored pond.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy could only scream in terror and hold the stranger's body close like it was her life. While she was screaming for her life, the man next to her was laughing heartily.

"Are you still lonely and bored?" In the midst of flying-slash-falling, the armored man held Lucy's face with his silver gauntlets, warmingly smiling as though his love for the girl before him pierced him through the brain.

Lucy never saw such face ever since her mother died. Who is this guy? She could only wonder.

Before she knew it she was in the favored pond- with the salmon haired armored man who looked like an idiot by spouting pond water from his mouth.

"That was strange," she mumbled as she watched a wave of panicking guards, butlers and maids running to her side.

"Young Miss!" Lucy's main attendant, Virgo, was the first one to reach the precious daughter of the house. She took Lucy out of the pond, earning an unpleasant gaze from the stranger in armor who took the Young Miss from her safety zone, and gave him the same gaze.

"Guards, get him. Dead or alive."

With the order coming from the main attendant, the guards charged at the armored man. They thought it would be easy to apprehend the person, but they were wrong.

The armor and the cape wasn't just all for show.

"Give her back to me!" he yelled. The guards and butlers just sneered at him.

"I am the God of Flame, you dare to look down on me?"

The men around the self-proclaimed God of Flame laughed at the ridiculous man before them. However after blinking their eyes once, the pond the God was in was boiling.

Soon, fierce red fire was enveloping the surrounding. The guards did not dare to laugh again.

"Monster! Get the Young Miss out of here!"

Lucy watched the hellish scene- her guards burned and was screaming all over the place.

"Hey, stop!" she yelled. No one heard her, but the fire disappeared. It seemed that the only one who heard her was the man with the armor.

He flew towards her and snatched her from the hands of the main attendant.

"Sorry for the pond and all," he apologized, smiling as if a kid who wanted to be forgiven.

The armored man made a fire barrier around them to keep intruders from taking Lucy away. Lucy didn't felt uncomfortable at all, instead she felt safe and warm.

"You..." Lucy looked at his charming face, "What do you want from me?"

He let out a teethy grin and replied, "It's a long story. All I can tell you now is that you will have a great time from now on!"

Lucy was only irritated at how he answered her questions.

"Whatever," she turned her head away and watched her maids crying outside the fire barrier. "Let me go."

"No."

At least he answered that one question clearly.

"Look, you probably just mistook me from someone else," Lucy told the pouting armored man. "I don't remember having a relationship with a God or whatever creature you are. In fact, I don't have anything to do with anyone or anything."

Saying that made her pity herself.

"Of course," the man in armor looked at her in realisation, "you were reincarnated in this mortal world. You won't remember anything... even just a tiny bit of memory," he said with a bitter smile.

What reincarnated? Lucy was left wondering again.

"Then let me tell you this," the armored man took Lucy's shoulders, " I came to cheer you up."

TBC

Friedsoupy thanks you with utmost gratitude for reading her new Fairy Tail NaLu fanfiction 'Burning Time'! If you fancied the story she recommend you to review and favorite and follow. Update will follow shortly if Friedsoupy is happy with the stats of this fanfiction~


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Time

[AU/ROMCOM/DRAMA] Just like a rapidly falling Sakura petal, Natsu descended from the throne of the almighty God of Flame- to lift up the spirits of a seemingly lonely girl who happened to be his lover from when she was still the Celestial Princess. The twist is... this former Celestial Princess was reincarnated into a mortal human and didn't have the memories from her past life. However for Natsu, wether the girl remembers him or not, she's still his girl and will do anything to make her happy. [Friedsoupy Fairy Tail NaLu Fanfic!]

Disclaimer: Friedsoupy only borrows the characters from Mashima-sensei's anime/manga 'Fairy Tail'. Therefore, she doesn't own anything other than her life and this fanfiction story. (/ ^ v ^)/~

II

"Then let me tell you this," the armored man took Lucy's shoulders, "I came to cheer you up."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Lucy slapped the stranger's hands away, "please just make this fire disappear. My attendants could die from all their crying," she huffed.

She thought that being repulsive was going to throw off the salmon-haired armored man, however she did not expect to hear his next words.

"Hey!" he retorted, then started fidgeting and blushing, "if you only remembered the stuff we did in the past..."

Seeing him fidgeting and thinking whatever he was thinking while his face burned, Lucy found herself yelling and also blushing, "What stuff?!"

She tried regaining her bored and calm disposition, "look, I don't know you and we certainly didn't meet before."

"That's because you were reincarnated!" this man now looked like a kid insisting that fairytales exists. "I am Natsu the God of Flame, you were the Celestial Princess before you came here! We were married! Well, of course you won't remember. I don't care. We still can make new memories together, right?"

Lucy almost looked like a tomato from hearing the God of Flame's words. "Wha-what are you talking about?" There's no doubt that Lucy got a little creeped out. But if he wasn't cute she could have karate-chopped him as soon as she saw him.

She ran towards the fire barrier, attemping to escape from the creepy salmon-haired armored man who appeared grandiosely from the sky and who can spout fire.

The worried cries of her attendants reached the moon as she crossed over the blazing fire.

"Eh..?" when Lucy looked back, she wasn't burned or anything. Then he saw the man whom she 'escaped' from- Natsu, sighing like his shoulders were going to fall off.

"Young Miss!" Lucy's attendants swarmed around her like bees. The guards, knowing how powerful the opponent was, insisted on attacking the God of Flame now that they knew that the fire barrier doesn't actually burns.

However when the guards touched the flame, their hands burned. Natsu just laughed at them amusingly.

"Aaack!" one guard pulled his hand away from the scorching fire barrier then glared at the armored enemy. "Come on...!" he grumbled quietly.

"You can't defeat me!" Natsu smirked, then noticed Lucy's unpleased reaction. He took the fire barrier down as he gave the guards an awkward smile.

"Okay... Let's calm down, shall we?" his awkward smile turned into an awkward grin, "Umm... I've come in peace?"

The guards looked at him like a dangerous wild animal.

"What? I just wanted to have fun with Lucy~" he pouted, crossing his arms. "Is this how you humans treat Gods? Do you want to be condemned?"

The guards' faces turned dark, as well as the attendants. They couldn't deny that this armored guy who can manipulate fire was a creature above the human race. This man who called himself 'God of Flame' may be really a God who have enough power to send them to hell. Though most of the people in their era believed in Gods, they didn't actually thought that they existed.

Before Lucy could throw a logical and reasonable retort, someone cut her.

"If you're really a God, then why are you meddling with us humans?" Virgo, the main attendant, threw a condescending glare at the proud God of Flame.

Natsu looked at the pink-haired attendant who clung onto Lucy like a leech, "You!" he pointed at her in surprise.

Lucy thought that Natsu looked at Virgo like he knew her.

"Maiden God!" the God of Flame yelled, "could someone tell me what hypocrisy is this?!"

Yep, seems like he knew her.

"Maiden God?" Lucy looked at Virgo and noticed her nervous gaze.

"Are you a God too?" Lucy half-joked. Of course there's no way her main attendant who was sometimes clumsy could be a God. Gosh, what's with all these strange events?

Then Virgo looked back at her with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me you're really a..." Lucy almost choked from shock. Is this the reason why Virgo still looked the same and young for eighteen years while she, on the other hand, grew older by the day? Lucy felt betrayed.

"I'm really sorry for not telling Young Miss Lucy!" Virgo cried, "I just wanted to be by your side serving you like the old days! I am actually the God of Maidens! Uwahuhuhu..."

"Says the one who was actually meddling in human matters," Natsu snorted in the background.

"Seriously?" Lucy let out an uneasy smile, "you people better be joking. Hahahaha..." then she told herself, "God, that drugged breakfast is taking too long to lose effect."

"Drugged breakfast? Again?!" Virgo's eyes became fiery. She turned to the guards' direction and shouted, "all of you! Find out who drugged Young Miss' breakfast this time and bring him out, dead or alive."

Natsu cringe and thought that the Maiden God was as bossy as ever.

"But, that guy..." The guard's pointed at the salmon-haired armored man who was glaring at the main attendant.

"I'll take care of him," Virgo told them. After that she also dismissed the butlers and maids.

Natsu watched them scurrying away. "Those people need to calm down when they see a God," he commented.

"They were just protecting Young Miss Lucy!" Virgo continued to look at him condescendingly.

"Hey! You dare to look at me like that?" Natsu yelled at the Maiden God, "you're just a low-class God."

"I am indeed, a low class God," Virgo calmly replied, "but I am fateful to my master as you are not to your lover."

"You..!" Natsu's hands ignited fire as Virgo provoked him.

The God of Flame attacked Virgo with a couple of fire balls. The Maiden easily dodged the deadly attack and hopped away from Young Miss Lucy to keep her from getting hurt from the heating battle.

"Still lacking the manners, aren't you mighty God of Flame?" Virgo raised her the side of her lips, "fighting a maiden just like this, how rude. If her highness the Celestial Princess had her memories, she would be likely to start loathing you."

"She would never hate me!" Natsu retorted angrily and charged with a fire sword.

"Tsk," Virgo almost got hit. She knew very well that she can't defeat the God of Flame but insisted on provoking him into a fight. Well, she can just escape with her dimensional holes.

While the God of Flame and the God of Maidens started an airborne fight with their heavenly abilities, Lucy just stood there thinking about how things had escalated from her usual boring morning.

"I guess this is more than drugged breakfast," she told herself.

After thinking for a long time and judging by the how these 'Gods' fighted unrealistically with impossible movements, Lucy was convinced that she was not seeing or hearing things.

Everything was going well until me and the God of Flame landed on the pond- she thought. If the guards and my attendants didn't come, will everything wouldn't be as confusing as now?

There might have been a budding romance if that happened.

And then that charming God would take me away from my overprotective father and let me visit a popular library and fish in an outdoor pond.

But then the God just mistook me for a girl who was the 'Celestial Princess'. This and that happened, the God of Flame fell on me instead and left the Celestial Princess.

Lucy blushed.

What about the main attendant who happened to be another God?

Nah, the important thing is the romance!

"Oh no, what am I thinking?" Lucy shook off her thoughts to another dimension.

There's no such thing as a fairy tale-like meeting between a charming God and a lonely human girl, right?

She could make a romance novel out of it though.

TBC

These also came with the chapter 2 update:

*Saw some typos in chapter 1- fixed it

*Changed the rating to T- for some minor reason

FS: Yay! Second chapter! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I like reading reviews. It could fuel my motivation and make this fanfiction more interesting~ BYTHEWAY, a thousand cheers for **GoddessQuill** and **NaLuFtfanatic** for reviewing in the first chapter. Thank you for sharing your thoughts about this fanfiction! Hope you review again!

Friedsoupy thanks you with utmost gratitude for reading her new Fairy Tail NaLu fanfiction 'Burning Time'! If you fancied the story she recommend you to review and favorite and follow. Update will follow shortly if Friedsoupy is happy with the stats of this fanfiction~

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Time

[AU/ROMCOM/DRAMA] Just like a rapidly falling Sakura petal, Natsu descended from the throne of the almighty God of Flame- to lift up the spirits of a seemingly lonely girl who happened to be his lover from when she was still the Celestial Princess. The twist is... this former Celestial Princess was reincarnated into a mortal human and didn't have the memories from her past life. However for Natsu, wether the girl remembers him or not, she's still his girl and will do anything to make her happy. [Friedsoupy Fairy Tail NaLu Fanfic!]

Disclaimer: Friedsoupy only borrows the characters from Mashima-sensei's anime/manga 'Fairy Tail'. Therefore, she doesn't own anything other than her life and this fanfiction story. (/ ^ v ^)/~

A|N: Please note that the _italicized_ parts are flashbacks.

III

 _"Your highness the Celestial Princess, this way please," an enormous blood-coloured dragon politely ushered a pleasant young lady with golden locks and deep amber eyes into a grand hall that can accommodate three times the size of the dragon._

 _The place looked luxurious, however..._

 _"Is this the home of the God of Flame?" the young lady smilingly inquired. Though she was smiling, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Seems a little messy..."_

 _She looked around and could just sigh at the scene before her- a mountain of goblin head in the middle of the hall, a broken chandeliers, a pool of lava and a grand painting of that place's owner with clumsy strokes of ink below his nose that was supposed to be a mustache._

 _The dragon let out a nervous laugh, "well uh... The God of Flame is quite unkempt. But I can assure her highness that he'd be willing to part with such unpleasant quality once you two are wedded."_

 _The Celestial Princess could only touch her forehead in misery. She couldn't believe that her father, the Celestial King, had offered her hand in marraige to a rumored barbarian God._

 _"Ohohoho, the God of Flame is a cute kid," her father told her earlier. Still, what cute? The home of that fire-spouting God was like a goblin graveyard with chandeliers._

 _"My life's ruined," the Celestial Princess mumbled. She gazed at the grand painting of the owner and 'tsked'- she can't really make his face out of all the doodles on it._

 _"Where is he?" she turned her gaze to the dragon and thought that she's not leaving until she, at least, see her betrothed's face. Else, she won't be able to sleep that night thinking about what to do if she thinks that he's not fit for her._

 _The Celestial Princess could hear the dragon's awkward gulp. He replied, "the God of Flame is out to pick a fight with the God of Ice..."_

 _"Seriously?" the face of the pleasant young lady turned dark, "I sent a notice of my visit three days ago."_

 _The dragon just forced a smile- awkwardly- and replied, "ahahaha, the God of Flame probably forgot about that notice. He's quite forgetful."_

 _The Celestial Princess was starting to feel impatient. "Then he can also forget about the engagement," she pouted, "I'll try to convince my father to break it, even it means that I have to beg."_

 _The dragon almost choked, "no no no no, please don't do that your highness. I'll make sure to punish that no-good God of Flame for his insolence."_

 _"I'll punish him myself!" the Celestial Princess huffed as she crossed her arms with a determined face, "and then I'll decide if I have to break our engagement or not. Please make sure that he doesn't forget to attend the engagement party. My family may suffer embarrassment if he doesn't show up."_

 _"You'll punish him on the day of the engagement party?" the dragon asked, thinking about how difficult this princess was._

 _"Can't I?" the Celestial Princess threw the dragon a light glare._

 _"O-of course you can!" the dragon shook his head, sweating buckets. "Beat him until your highness is satisfied!"_

 _The princess let out a sinister smirk. How dare he not show up when I came all the way to see him- she thought._

 _She left with her servant's dimensional hole thinking about how she should beat the sense out of the God of Flame. She was the only child of the king of Gods, such insolence towards her could not easily be forgiven!_

"Explain," with her arms crossed, Lucy curiously glared at the Gods in front of her. After scolding them for fighting and destroying the backyard, she dragged them into her fifty-meter wide bedroom to interrogate them.

"I told you, you and I were married!" the God of Flame told her as he sat on the cold bedroom floor.

"That's not the answer I need," the owner of the bedroom exhaustedly sighed. Why is this Natsu keep telling her that they had a relationship? Well if Gods exists there should be some kind of reason why. But he probably just mistook her for that someone whom he married.

"Is my face that common?" she thought out loud bitterly.

"I'm afraid that the Young Miss have misunderstood this naive God of Flame," Virgo told her master. Lucy looked at her as she added, "as much as I didn't want to tell you, I believe that it's time for you to know..."

Lucy let out a serious gaze. Natsu just looked around like he didn't care.

"... that you are not what you think you are," Virgo said in a staid manner.

"Oh for God's sake, stop being all so serious," Natsu interjected, "why don't you just get straight to the point? Sheesh, I didn't travel all the way from the other world for this, I wanna start having with Lucy! It's been a long time~"

A vein almost popped out from Virgo's forehead but she maintained her calm demeanour, "you keep your hands off the Young Miss. Remember, it's your fault that the Young Miss has to suffer a mortal life."

Natsu's face saddened. Though Lucy didn't understand what the Gods were talking about, for some unknown reason her heart also felt saddened by hearing Virgo's words

"What do you mean, Virgo?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, "just what are you two talking about?"

Natsu and Virgo glanced at each other.

"I am very sorry Young Miss," Virgo was suddenly apologising, "I can't disclose more information without the Young Miss' father's consent."

Lucy raised a brow. Did her father knew all about this confusing stuff about Gods? What's her role in this play?

She clearly remembered about the two Gods mentioning her as the Celestial Princess, then she mentally gasped. Maybe, MAYBE, she was really the Celestial Princess and lost her memories like what she heard from them.

Pfft, what wishful thinking- she thought. She was living and treated like a princess but she couldn't possibly be a real one.

"Who cares about that old man?" Natsu gritted his teeth.

"You know my father?" Lucy looked at him, puzzled.

Natsu replied, "he was the Celestial King."

"That's enough joking," Lucy threw him a glare.

"I'm not. Sheesh," Natsu glared back, "if only I can bring your memories back..." he pouted.

"Young Miss, it seems that you have a difficulty absorbing the current situation," Virgo told Lucy with a pair of serious-looking eyes. "As the God of Flame said, your father was the Celestial King. Therefore, you were the Celestial Princess."

Lucy wondered how would she react. She can't really believe what her main attendant said, but Virgo said it so seriously that she's almost convinced.

If she was really the Celestial Princess and had lost her memories like Natsu said, then was she really in a romantic relationship with the charming God?

She glanced at the God of Flame who was still looking sad.

"I still can't believe you," Lucy insistingly said. The Gods before her just sighed. "Give me a solid proof to justify what you were saying."

Silence conquered the bedroom for a while, then Natsu raised his hand...

"I know that you have a birthmark under your boobs!"

Lucy jolted from where she sat and covered her chest reflexively, blushing hard. "W-w-what?!"

Virgo threw Natsu a boulder that came out from her dimensional hole. "What the God of Flame presented as a proof was quite disturbing but it was reasonable. He knew the Celestial Princess very well to the point of knowing the unlikely location of her birthmark. Even she was reincarnated it seems that it still remained on her body..." she muttered.

"W-why?" Lucy can't stop blushing. Was it because they were actually married in the past when she was still the 'Celestial Princess'?

If they were married, they probably did something not suitable for the very young audiences. And that's why Natsu knew that she had a birthmark under her boobs.

"NOOOOO!" Lucy's red face almost exploded, "I refuse to believe it!"

"What are you embarrassed of?" Natsu single-handedly lifted the boulder off his face and tossed it to Virgo's side. "It's not like you remember why I know that you have a birthmark under your boobs."

"Stop telling me about my birthmark!" Lucy yelled, almost crying from embarrassment.

"But Young Miss, do you believe now that you were the Celestial Princess?" Virgo asked her master after tossing back the boulder to Natsu. "The God of Flame was your spouse in the Overworld, that's why he knows that you have a birthmark under your boobs."

Lucy bashfully yelled once again, "I told you not to stop talking about that!"

"But you really have a have a birthmark under your boobs, right?" Natsu replied after sending back the boulder to Virgo.

"Please stop," Lucy helplessly said, "and please take that boulder out of my room."

Virgo nodded and put the boulder back into her dimensional hole.

But Natsu insisted on talking about what was under the boobs, "tell me~ you really have a birthmark under your..."

"I said stop! Pervert..." Lucy gave him a glare which the God of Flame thought was cute.

Natsu let out a huge grin and hopped towards Lucy, giving her a big hug, "my Lucy's very cute~"

Lucy tried to push Natsu away but failed. He was too strong, but he hugged her very gently.

"Tsk," Virgo just looked away from the two while mumbling, "that thick-skinned God... Attacking Young Miss like that!" she mumbled more about the proper public display of affection but then stopped when she saw a figure appear in the scene. "House Master!"

It was Lucy's father. He looked quite serious and cold but he had a natural smile on his face.

"God of Flame..." he called Natsu with a calm yet stern voice.

Natsu and Lucy both noticed the man.

"Get off my daughter!" the master of the house suddenly had very dark expression.

TBC

FS: Yo! Third chap's out~ Another thousand cheers to the reviewers! Your words give me motivation to continue writing T.T -tears of joy. BYTHEWAY, please forgive me for my writing style and the spelling/grammar errors I made (if there are any). I promise to provide you exciting story so forget and forgive my writing flaws~

Friedsoupy thanks you with utmost gratitude for reading her new Fairy Tail NaLu fanfiction 'Burning Time'! If you fancied the story she recommend you to review and favorite and follow. Update will follow shortly if Friedsoupy is happy with the stats of this fanfiction~

Until next time!


End file.
